


Smooches

by RedRobots



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRobots/pseuds/RedRobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helex and Tesarus get bored of cleaning and have fun in a storage closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooches

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing doesn’t get enough attention as well as the characters in general so have some bara mechs smooching ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ
> 
> Betaed by: Ceryskitty

“Frowning doesn’t suit you” Helex said, glancing over his shoulder to watch Tesarus work.

Once a week, Tarn advised Helex and Tesarus to clean the inside of the ship. If anyone were to make a surprise visit, friend or foe alike, a filthy ship could definitely taint their reputation, and Tarn felt it best not to let Megatron down on any front, be it in hunting down traitors, or keeping their gifted ship in immaculate condition.

A few energon stains in the halls might be amusing fear tactics when they were dragging ex-cons through the ship, but they didn’t want their Lord and Master, nor anyone close to him, stepping in it.

A necessary chore, but not one either mech enjoyed however. Helex would complain to Tesarus about cleaning, and Tesarus would dismiss it, explaining again that it's just because they were the tallest and could reach more space easier.

It was truly amazing how far energon could spread.

In reply, Helex would mumble about Tarn playing favourites with Vos and Kaon, though of course never loud enough for anyone other than themselves to hear. They might be a close team, but Tarn wasn’t lax in punishing them should the need arise, and there was definitely a painful time to be had if he complained too loudly. Or if he didn’t do his designated chores.

“Tesarus!”

Tesarus snapped out of his daze, turning to look at Helex with a questioning hum. 

"I just said, sulking doesn't suit you.” Helex repeated, lazily running the mop over the floor for the seventh time, trying to get it to shine. Tesarus just shrugged.

"Jus' bored. Nothing to do, other than clean. ’S boring.” He let his own mop fall into his other hand, sighing in defeat as it missed and clattered to the floor. 

Helex turned, facing his squad member head on. He took in Tesarus’ defeated slump, and glanced at the fallen mop before a smirk formed on his face.

“Well I have an idea- might not keep you entertained for long but it's better than nothing right?" He sounded almost playful as he leaned his own mop against the wall. Tesarus perked up a little at least.

"What is it?" 

"If you follow me, maybe you'll find out.” Helex almost sang the words as he gave the other mech a once over, before turning and walking slow enough for Tesarus to catch up in a couple of hurried steps.

“But… what about the cleanin'?" He worriedly glanced back at their abandoned mops as he followed Helex. 

"We'll still clean, just think of this as a break.”

Tesarus didn’t get a chance to object before they came to a door further down the corridor. Helex opened it, revealing one of the larger supply closets the Peaceful Tyranny had to offer, and he swept his arm towards the door, gesturing to Tesarus to enter.

Warily, Tesarus poked his head into the closet, looking confused at the various items on the shelves. 

"What are we lookin' for?"

"I'm waiting for you to go inside.” Helex replied, voice flat with impatience. 

"Why? Don't need anyth-" his sentence cut short with a bleep of his vocaliser as Helex's smaller, secondary hands grabbed at Tesarus' aft. “Oh.”

He shivered ad Helex’s hands dragged themselves over his aft before pulling away, leaving a small current buzzing though his circuits already. He wasted no time in shuffling inside, squeezing himself against the wall so Helex would be able to fit in comfortably without too much pulling and shoving.

Helex curled around Tesarus, turning on the storage light with a large hand while a smaller one closed the closet door. 

"I thought this was gonna be quick…” Tesarus whispered, placing his hands either side of Helex's hips. 

Helex mimicked the actions with his secondary hands, using the larger set to gently rub at Tesarus' treads, a soft smile creeping onto his face as he pressed his forehead lightly against the other’s. 

"It will be, don’t worry.” He moved and placed a soft kiss to Tesarus' lips. "Just kissing for now, promise.” His smaller hands traced over transformation seams on the grinder's hips and he smirked against the other’s lips. " Though I can't promise that when we finish cleaning."

Tesarus didn't reply but with the way he was grinning too, Helex knew he'd said the right thing. Tesarus pulled the smelter closer and connected their mouths again, as well as returning the soft touches to the hips in his hands.

Helex ran his glossa over Tesarus’ lips, silently asking for entrance as his larger hands worked over the grinder’s treads. His treads were rough, hard to the touch and didn’t produce a pleasurable reaction, but once Helex slid his fingers down the kibble and stroked the soft rubber in between the crevices, Tesarus would whimper in pleasure.

He’d practically scream if he used his smaller hands and got right down deep into the connection points..

The grinder parted his lips eagerly, attacking Helex’s glossa with his own as soon as it entered his mouth. Helex faintly tasted of the high grade he’d been drinking the night before, and while it was bitter, stinging taste, it was every bit Helex. Their tongues stroked each other for a moment, before they both pulled back slightly, and Tesarus nipped at the smelter’s bottom lip, content with the noise that escaped Helex’s vocaliser, and especially the low moan when he soothed over the bite with his glossa. He moved his hands up to stroke over the other’s glass plate, smiling at how hot it was becoming underneath his fingers.

Helex was the first to fully break the kiss, pecking Tesarus on the lips when he started to protest. 

“You look so much nicer when you smile, Tes.” 

Tesarus’ faceplates heated up at the compliment, and he buried his helm into Helex’s neck cabling so the smelter couldn’t see as he stuttered out what might pass as a thank you.

Fingers moved from treads to helm as Helex caressed the back of his partner’s helm, smirking to himself at how easy it was to embarrass Tesarus.

“My grinder, so pretty when he smiles, and oh so pretty when killing traitors.” He hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of Tesarus’ head. His smaller set of hands continued to gently rub over sensitive wires in Tesarus’ plating, teasing and making the larger mech groan.

A glossa licked at Helex’s neck cables, trying to get his own shy revenge on Helex as his fingers slid down the smelter’s glass pane. Tesarus’ hands continued down, moving over the smaller set of arms, placing his much larger hands over Helex’s small ones. Their fingers intertwined and the smelter gave the grinder a comforting squeeze.

“You’re such a sap.” Tesarus teased, sucking hard on Helex’s neck cables before showering small kisses over the wet mark.

“Don’t let anyone else know, gotta keep the reputation up.” Helex grunted, placing another kiss on Tesarus’ helm.

“Wouldn’t dare.” He mumbled in reply, moving back up to kiss Helex again.

Tesarus pulled back again, dragging his mouth from Helex’s neck, over his chin until he placed another final kiss on willing lips. He was about to pull away again when Helex used a large hand to grab the back of his helm, deepening the kiss despite Tesarus’ surprised squeak, and they both eagerly fell into a rhythm, tongues dragging into each other’s mouths as their lips crushed together to the point of bruising.

Unintentionally, both mechs had started to grind their crotch plates together, and Helex was contemplating taking things a step further, when bright piercing light suddenly filled both mech’s optics. They quickly turned to the source of the sudden brightness, though when their optics had completely readjusted to the brighter light of the corridor, they still saw nothing.

Until they heard a foreign hiss and looked down.

Vos stood looking up at them, arms crossed and obviously displeased that there has been intruders to his storage unit.

They broke away from each other in embarrassment, hands dropping to their sides as they slowly untangled and climbed out of storage. Vos turned to face them and spoke again, hissed words sounding unimpressed.

“Vos, I don’t understand what you’re saying but look; just don’t tell Tarn. We were taking a break ok?” Helex hurriedly explained.

The smaller mech looked unconvinced.

“We were taking a break, we didn’t do anything in there, we’re gonna get back to cleaning now just don’t say anything alright? Or we’ll tell Tarn the real reason why there’s a hole in floor two’s ceiling.” It was petty blackmail, but it seemed to work.

Vos grumbled lowly, waving his hand dismissively and turning back to the storage unit as Helex pulled Tesarus along to finish cleaning.

The sooner they got the hall sparkling, the sooner they could retreat back to one of their berths and continue their fun.


End file.
